Most typical gaming machines provide a single display means located so as to be viewed through an open portal in a main gaming console doorframe assemblage (herein referred to as a doorframe). Below the display area on the main doorframe a control panel area is provided to allow a player to actuate any required player input with regards to controlling of the gaming machines various functions and game play, such as placing of bets, and initiating the commencement of games. Preferably, a coin input device and bill accepter are also located on or near the control panel area. In addition to the described features of a typical gaming machine, more modern gaming machines have begun to incorporate a second display area on a separate, smaller door located above the main doorframe, running at the same angle as the original single display area. Where 2 display means are provided, these machines have become known as dual monitor gaming machines, and since their introduction, have increased in popularity due to the flexibility that a second display can provide with displaying dynamic game information. The fitting of an extra display into a separate smaller top door however has also created several disadvantages. In particular, although a second display area now provides a means for changing game information, the player is now forced to view the second display area more often, and when in a seated position, this requires the player to adjust their seating or posture to do so.
The second main disadvantage, is when an attendant or engineer is performing maintenance on a dual monitor gaming machine, they are forced to open both doors so as to not obstruct their work on either of the display means. Where the doors are naturally designed to close, or simply close due to an uneven surface area, this inconvenience often leads to a time consuming duty to keep both doors open simultaneously, leaving the attendant or engineer in an acquired position when performing their respective tasks so as to not have the doors close in on them.
It is an object of the present invention to address and alleviate the problems described in the prior art discussed above, and to improve the ease of a player viewing the display means on a multiple display means gaming machine, whilst simultaneously allowing an attendant or worker to perform maintenance duties with more ease.